


A FLOR DE PIEL

by Aviirut



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, PWP, Peter Parker en Lencería, Peter Parker y Wade Wilson están enamorados, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Peter in lingerie, Shameless Smut, Spiderpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, celo, lenceria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Peter le tiene una sorpresa a su novio Wade Wilson, pero la llegada de su celo, se convierte en la verdadera sorpresa para ambos.Este escrito es igual una escusa para ver a nuestros héroes tener relaciones sexuales.Contenido +18, NSFW.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A FLOR DE PIEL

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un escrito ligero que empezó con una idea de pura obscenidad y terminó en algo tierno porque este par me supera. 
> 
> Espero les guste la lectura.
> 
> Historia en [ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/Y1FLe94lUbb)

Wade tardo mucho en descubrir que lo que tenía enfrente no era una ilusión de su cabeza o alguna broma por parte de sus cajas. Pero sorprendentemente Amarillo y Blanco estaban igual de silenciosas en su cabeza. De cualquier manera no se iba a quejar. 

Su adorado novio (con el que recientemente había tenido una discusión) estaba en su cama, vestido con una falda que no recordaba haber comprado (porque POR TODO LO SAGRADO recordaría haber comprado ese diminuto y adorablemente favorecedor pedazo de tela) y, por lo que podía entender, se había quedado dormido esperándolo. 

Que deliciosa manera de reconciliación, pensó o dijo. En este momento su atención estaba sobre el ser etéreo que había decidido que era buena idea salir con él. 

Se acercó lentamente intentando recordar si se había hablado algo sobre el consentimiento en este tipo de situaciones, hasta que algo lo hizo estremecer. 

Un dulce aroma, no sólo eso, era EL AROMA que le hacía perder la cabeza, el que lo dominaba por completo y lo hacia reducirse a actividades básicas, el que tomaba su de por sí, destruido cerebro y lo reducía a nada. El aroma de Peter entrando en celo. 

—¿Wade? — lo llamó adormecido, solo porque su Omega interior despertó al percibir el aroma de su Alfa. Wade hizo un sonido similar a un gemido lastimero. 

—Papá ya llegó, bebé. — respondió moviéndose a con una habilidad y velocidad difícilmente relacionada a un Alfa de su tamaño, subiendo a horcajadas de su pareja, acorralándolo con su cuerpo y sus brazos. 

Peter jadeó por el contacto y por saber que Wade ya estaba aquí, ya no tenía que luchar más por retener su celo. 

—Este era yo intentando darte una sorpresa — le dijo Peter un poco lúcido —Pero como siempre, algo sale mal. 

Wade que se lamia los labios esperando la oportunidad de poder saborear a su bebé, se tensó. 

—¿No quieres pasar tu celo? 

Peter, que conocía a su novio mejor que nadie, sabía que ya estaba pensando alguna solución para sacarlo del celo así que lo tranquilizó con un beso. 

—Por supuesto que quiero pasar mi celo contigo, solo que, no estaré lúcido la mitad del tiempo, no recordaré la reconciliación. 

Wade sonrió y lamió los labios de Peter para ir descendiendo por su barbilla hasta llegar a ese punto atrás de su oreja para chupar y consentir. —Te cuidaré bien, amor, y cuando salgas de esto, podría recrear todo para ti. 

Lo interesante de Peter, es que iba vestido solo con la falda y bragas de encaje a juego, Wade quiso sumergirse entre sus piernas, pero sabia que tenía tiempo así que dedicó a besar a un no tan lúcido Peter. 

Una de las mejores partes, según los ojos de Wade, era presenciar como su inteligente novio pasaba poco a poco a convertirse en una cosita necesitada. Y lo que más amaba era saber cómo satisfacerlo en cualquier faceta. Por ejemplo, sabia que en el proceso de entrar al celo, le gustaba sentirse protegido y amado, sus brazos rodeándolo, llenarlo de besos, lamer su cuello suavemente hasta la clavícula, acariciar sus muñecas que extrañamente se volvían más sensibles durante el celo, besar sus hombros y también amaba los besos en su hermoso vientre que se contraía al soplar aire. 

Conforme el calor subía, se convertía en gemidos y jadeos que solo se acallaban cuando Wade ponía sus dedos dentro de su boca, era ese el momento cuando se podía dar un festín en la entrada de Peter.  
Tenia el tiempo contado, pronto la piel hipersensible de su novio no aguantaría la tela sobre su piel y sería una lástima no aprovechar los minutos disponibles. 

La falda por si misma ya exhibía mucha piel suave de su novio, pero la misma ilusión de cubrir y no cubrir era lo que había la magia (el encaje también ayudaba). Wade no recordaba la última vez que estaba tan duro y se sentía a segundos de llegar.  
Se aproximó a su ropa interior, viendo como la mancha de Peter comenzaba a empapar la tela, olfateó el lugar anticipando todo lo que iba a hacerle a su bebé y sus manos ansiosas recorrían sus muslos sin acercarse a la tela. 

—Papi — gimoteo el menor por sentir que Wade no hacía nada, y se desesperó más por no recibir respuesta así que se movió para obtener fricción. Solo que Wade lo presionó de sus muslos evitando su movimiento, se apoyó ahí mismo y se inclinó, en esta ocasión para mojar aún más la tela con su saliva, acariciando todo con su lengua y simular penetración con ella en su entrada. 

—A-Alfa— volvió a llamar Peter, extendiendo sus piernas, haciendo amago de su flexibilidad y extendiéndose para que Wade lo usara y llenara su necesidad de tenerlo dentro. Saboreaba la piel de Wilson contra la suya, y lo enorme que era en su interior. El solo imaginarse lleno de su pene cubierto de texturas lo hacía aún más húmedo, en su entrada y con presemen. Wade no se perdió el detalle. 

—Aquí está tu Alfa, bebé — le hablo contra su piel, removiendo un poco la tela y esta vez, sin nada de por medio, hundió su lengua y chupo en su entrada, bebiendo como sediento en el desierto de su lubricación natural, la misma saliva hacia todo aún más desordenado y húmedo. 

Peter, detenido como estaba, solo podía recibir y llevar sus manos a algo a lo que aferrarse.  
No duró mucho, muy pronto el mismo calor hizo que el placer de Peter aumentara y permaneciera más húmedo, así que llegó con un grito y abundante mancha que llenó el rostro de Wade quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no perderse antes de tiempo y hacer que Peter disfrute más. 

Era este momento cuando lo que el Omega quería era sentir a su Alfa cerca, así que aprovechando su súper fuerza jalo al mayor para enredarlo en sus brazos y piernas. Gimiendo por la textura de la tela interponiéndose entre ellos. Wade solo hizo la tela a un lado y se introdujo en su novio. 

Así de juntos y apretados como estaban, no desearían estar en ningún otro lugar, se aferraban como dos piezas de rompecabezas y en su interior era aún más perfecto. El vaivén no se hizo esperar y muy pronto tomó velocidad. 

La música favorita de Wade eran los ruidos que hacía Peter cuando estaba en su interior, y más cuando encontraba su punto dulce y giraba sus caderas. 

El mete y saca cansaron a Peter en algún momento y Wade, como su buen Alfa, no dejaría que eso afectara a la experiencia, así que aprovechando que su agarre sobre el se aflojó, se movió para encontrar otra posición. 

Wade supo el momento exacto cuando la tela se sintió insoportable sobre Peter, así que no perdió tiempo en quitarla, solo que el menor no se tomó muy bien que se separara de él. Fue muy rápido y su Alfa supo que era su Omega actuando por instinto y necesidad; Peter lo tumbó en la cama y lo montó como poseso, subía y bajaba necesitado dejándole una excelente vista a Wade. 

El sonido de chapoteo se hacía más presente por la posición y su Alfa no podría describir algo que perfeccionará más la situación sino una marca en el cuello de Peter, pero eso sería para después de su celo. 

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a ceder, el mercenario tomó otra vez la situación en sus manos, así que, de lado, levantó la pierna de Peter para dar en otro ángulo que lo hacía llegar más profundo.  
El nudo comenzó a formarse en el momento exacto que Peter comenzó a temblar por una estocada certera en su próstata. Wade sostuvo la pierna de su novio por la parte trasera de la rodilla, y con su otra mano tocó por primera vez en la noche el miembro del castaño. Decir que Peter era un manojo de nervios era un eufemismo, pero se movía tan deliciosamente que cuando el nudo se aferró a su interior no sintió dolor en lo absoluto. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos y la posición estilo cucharita los ayudó mucho cuando intentaron relajarse y bajar de la bruma del orgasmo en el celo. 

Peter yacía laxo alrededor del abrazo de Wade aún unidos por el miembro duro del Alfa, si Peter ponía su mano en su vientre podría sentir un poco la presión de su novio junto con su semen. No necesitó tocarse para sentir escalofríos placenteros. 

Todo mejoró cuando Wade lo besó con mucha ternura y pasión. Y aún más cuando lo acaricio en su pecho. 

Esperaba que su calor no volviera en unos minutos. Wade esperaba todo lo contrario.


End file.
